elementbooksfandomcom-20200216-history
Icarus Boreal
Icarus is a very intelligent Air Elf. He was one of the four Elves chosen by The Master. The others are Phoenix Flame, Léa Flowstream and Jade Jones. Of the four, he is the youngest, at 14. Icarus will apparently be the main character in Element: Mountain of the Sky. Profile Appearance Icarus has very pale skin and black hair, which some people have described as making him look creepy, or like a vampire. As well as dark hair and a pale complexion, from his father, Solomon, Icarus inherited silvery-gray eyes. Personality Icarus is incredibly pessimistic and finds it difficult to trust others. Icarus's constant sarcastic comments often estrange him from the rest of Phoenix's team. Past & Background Icarus has little or no memory of his parents, having been raised by relatives from a very young age, and then living with his sister. Icarus often appears to be cold or uncaring, solely because he because for most of his life, he has grown up with cold and uncaring people. Icarus is the last to believe Master, as trust has been a difficult thing for him. When Icarus turned thirteen, he and his sister inherited a fortune from their parents, as well as an ancestral home. Plot Element: The Eternity Flame TBA Element: Mountain of the Sky TBA Relationships Master Initially, Icarus does not believe Master at all, even calling him a psychopath, however, when he realizes Master was right, Icarus apologizes, something he does not do often. Icarus respects Master, although he refuses to join Phoenix until the end of the book. Phoenix Flame Léa Flowstream Jade Jones Jade trusts Icarus more than any other on the team, but he does not appear to notice. Icarus has referred to her as "Smart, but she has no idea what she's doing.". Selena Boreal Selena is Icarus's sister, and while they often argue, they maintain a good relationship. When Icarus revealed to her that they were both elves, she did not believe him initially, though when Icarus gave her further evidence, she decided he was telling the truth. Selena told Icarus of two of her friends, Holly and Neige, who she suspected of being elves. This information proved crucial in the creation of his team, though it was later disbanded. Neige Blanca Neige was found to be an Elf by Selena and Icarus Boreal, she was a reliable member of their team. However, she was severely shaken by her near death at the hands of Katrina Aecor. Holly Thorn When Icarus, with Selena's help, attempts to create a group of elves, Holly is the first person they check. Upon discovering her heritage, Holly gladly joins Selena, her best friend, on their journey. Occasionally, Holly has been hinted to have a crush on Icarus. Katrina Aecor Icarus views Katrina as someone who is dealing with things she doesn't understand. Icarus does admit that she is dangerous, and understands that he can't stop her on his own, particularly after a disastrous encounter that ends with him trapped in a lake. It is for this that he formed a team, including Selina, Holly, and Neige. Stryker Aecor Icarus treats Stryker with hatred and contempt, seeing him as a pawn in his sister's plans, something proven, in fact, when Katrina sacrifices him to capture Icarus. Destiny Boreal Little is known about Icarus's mother, besides the fact that she died or left him when he was very young. She has so far only been mentioned. Solomon Boreal Solomon, like Destiny, disappeared from his son's life when he was very young. Powers Icarus has powers over electricity, wind, and can fly. Master has hinted that Icarus might have other powers, but that he has not yet mastered them. Category:Air Elves Category:Element: The Eternity Flame Characters Category:Males